L'art de toucher un coeur sans gestes
by DevilKasuya
Summary: Natsuki découvre son talent pour la poésie et l’exploite un peu plus chaque jour. Elle se perfectionne à chaque écris et en profite pour avouer ses sentiments à une certaine buveuse de thé.
1. Première leçon : L'approche du coeur

Ohayo !

Petite fic toute mignonne (pour moi) pour commencer ce long week-end de trois jours.

Je ne possède rien sauf les textes utilisés pour la fic puisque ce sont les miens (J'ai mes droits d'auteurs dessus !) et le contexte dans lequel j'ai mit ma passion pour la poésie et Shiznat.

Lisez, appréciez mais surtout ... Reviewer !

* * *

**/!\ ShizNat /!\**

**L'art de toucher un coeur sans gestes**

~ Chapitre 1 ~

Par une belle fin de matinée, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux couleur cobalt se réfugia dans le parc en fleur de Fuuka et regardais souvent derrière elle pour voir si on ne la suivait pas. Rassurer qu'il n'y ais personne, elle soupira et s'installa dans l'herbe. Il faisait bon aujourd'hui, la brise rafraichissait la chaleur de l'air. Vraiment, c'était un temps idéal pour écrire. D'accord avec l'auteur, la jeune fille sourit en sortant un stylo et une feuille de son sac. Celle-ci était déjà griffonnée de plusieurs notes, mots et tournure de phrases en désordre. Finalement, Natsuki se mit à écrire en laissant ses pensées la guider. Depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, Kuga avait trouvé une aisance particulière avec l'écris. Elle ne trouvait aucun mal à exprimer ses pensées ou ses sentiments sur papier et y prenait plaisir. Bien sûr, personne ne le savait à part Mai et Mikoto. Terminant son dernier vers, la rebelle se relu et fini par rougir furieusement en se disant que ses pensées étaient bien trop déplacées ces derniers temps. Alors qu'elle s'appétait à écrire autre chose, la sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeunée retentit dans l'établissement. La jeune fille soupira et rangea ses affaires.

_L'écriture peut attendre, c'est plus inoffensif que Mai en tout cas ! _

En effet, l'amie Tokiha n'aimait pas que Natsuki soit en retard pour le déjeuné. Dépoussiérant sa jupe, la rebelle ne remarqua pas le regard curieux qui la surveillait et partie en direction du lycée.

Mai discutait sagement avec Chie et Aoi pendant que Mikoto dévorait son bentô. Elle aperçut sa camarade et l'interpella.

« Natsuki ! »

La rebelle se retourna et fit signe à sa mère poule qu'elle arrivait. Elle prit place avec ses amies et remercia Mai pour le repas. Celle-ci sourit et prit la rebelle dans ses bras en faisant mine de verser quelques larmes.

« Je suis si fière de toi, Natsuki. Tu n'as sécher aucun cours durant la matinée ! »

La motarde rougit un peu mais ne se débattait pas pour échapper à l'étreinte. Elle bégaya fortement, disant à son amie d'arrêter de faire de la chose, un exploit et finit par ce taire, montrant sa défaite face à elle. L'amie Tokiha afficha un sourire satisfait en pensant qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, la rebelle n'aurais jamais permit qu'on l'étreigne et surtout pas en publique ! Preuve même que la rebelle ne l'était plus autant que ça. Celle-ci termina son bentô et bavarda quelques minutes avec le groupe avant de se lever et faire ses adieux.

« J'ai à faire, on se reverras demain. See ya ! »

Mais avant qu'elle file, Chie sortie son téléphone et prit la jeune en photo pendant qu'elle se tournait vers elle.

« Wouho, on dirais que la Princesse Des Glaces refait surface ! »

La princesse en question rougit et tourna les talons.

« Urusai ! »

Elle se mit à courir et chercha un endroit tranquille où voguer à sa nouvelle passion sans être déranger. Ses pas la ramenèrent au parc en fleur. Elle soupira et s'installa une nouvelle fois dans l'herbe. Mais cette fois-ci, elle sortie une feuille en papier de qualité incontestable ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Regardant de droite à gauche, elle s'assura que personne ne se trouve dans les environs et recopia au propre le poème écris un peu plus tôt. Inutile de préciser que la jeune fille utilisa sa plus belle plume pour inscrire à vie ses quelques vers. Le poème recopié, il ne restait plus qu'a filer en douce dans le bureau de la présidente pour y déposer l'enveloppe. Natsuki se faufila sans bruit dans les couloirs, profitant de la pause déjeuné pour voguer à ces petites occupations. Comme d'habitude, le bureau de Shizuru ne semblait pas être fermé, au grand plaisir de la rebelle qui en profitait souvent. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et s'assura que personne ni soit. Lucky ! Le conseil avait dû quitter les lieux pour déjeuner dehors par ce beau temps. S'approchant prudemment du bureau, Natsuki remarqua l'ordinateur de sa présidente. Elle l'ouvrit et y laissa sa lettre marqué d'une calligraphie ancienne et soigné. Elle referma le pc en prenant garde que personne ne revienne soudainement puis retourna en classe quand la sonnerie, de sa voix stridente, informa la reprise des cours.

Discutant gentiment avec Reito, Shizuru ouvrit la porte coulissante de son bureau et prit place dans son siège. Tout deux avaient prétexté avoir beaucoup de travail pour le conseil afin de souffler un peu. Prête pour « travailler », la jeune femme ouvrit son ordinateur jusque là laissé sans surveillance.

« Je suis sûr que ce mystérieux poète ne te laisse pas indifférente avec ses lettres, Shizuru-san »

« Ara, j'ai simplement dit que ses lettres me faisait plaisir »

« Maa, je suis sûr qu'elles te font bien plus qu'un simple "plaisir" »

S'attendant à une riposte de la présidente, le jeune homme resta surpris quand il n'y eu aucune réaction. Il regarda son amie et arbora un sourire malicieux quand il aperçut la tête surprise de celle-ci.

« Dark K. est encore passe par là » déclara t-il sur un ton enjoué. Le fait que Shizuru se fasse ouvertement courtisé l'amusait beaucoup, même si il ne savait pas ce que pouvais bien raconter les lettres. La présidente ne lui disais rien à ce sujet et, bien qu'il soit proche d'elle, celle-ci ne lisais jamais son courrier en sa présence. La seule piste qu'il avait en ce qui concerne le poète mystérieux, c'est qu'il ne laissait pas indifférente la belle Shizuru. En effet, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bureau par un bel après midi, il surprit la présidente en train de rougir en lisant une de ces fameuse lettres. Par respect pour la jeune femme, il se retira en voyant l'expression mi surprise mi impatiente qu'elle laissait paraitre malgré elle. Poussant la porte silencieusement, il laissa Shizuru à sa lecture, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ne pouvant cacher son impatience grandissante, le Kaichô ouvrit soigneusement l'enveloppe. Un simple contact tactile avec la surface lisse et soyeuse suffisait à faire frissonner la jeune femme. Elle déplia le morceau de papier et entama sa lecture en dévorant chaque mot.

_Nuit blanche_

_Seule dans la nuit, j'ai envie de toi._

_Frissonnée sans bruit dans l'étreinte de tes bras,_

_Sentir tes lèvres parcourir ma peau,_

_M'enlève de la bouche, un millier de mots._

_M'abandonné au creux de tes reins et me laisser aller _

_J'en ai toujours rêvé . . . _

_Coller à ton corps brûlant_

_J'apprécierai cet instant_

_Ton amour n'a aucun prix_

_Me le donné suffit._

_Te faire tendrement l'amour, _

_Nous faire plaisir jusqu'au petit jour_

_N'est qu'un rêve de fou_

_Qui me fait tomber a genoux_

_Car je donnerai n'importe quoi_

_Pour sentir la douceur de tes bras_

_Dark K._

Shizuru rangea la lettre dans son enveloppe, qu'elle déposa dans son sac pour la relire une nouvelle fois avant d'aller se couché. Les joues en feu, elle ferma les yeux et croisa les bras en appuyant son dos dans le fond de son siège. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage, ce Dark K. n'allais pas rester mystérieux pour longtemps et elle avait déjà sa petite idée sur son amant poétique.


	2. Deuxième leçon : Se faire désirer

**De retour pour un nouveau chapitre x) **

**Etant donnée que j'ai perdu tout mes poemes et que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en refaire, vous n'en verrez pas aujourd'hui u.u" **

**Mais j'essayerais d'en faire un aussitôt que j'aurais poster le chapitre 2 de ma fic "Les secrets de la mémoire" \o/**

**Mais assez parler, place à la lecture !**

**_Enjoy et review please TxT_**

* * *

**/!\ ShizNat /!\**

**L'art de toucher un coeur sans gestes**

~ Chapitre 2 ~

Assise à l'ombre d'un arbre, Natsuki profitait de ses heures de libre. Elle soupira et se frotta le menton en fronçant les sourcils.

« Peut être que si j'essayais de cette façon là … Hm … peut être que non finalement … »

« Na-tsu-ki ~ »

Le plus beau des Kaichô sortie, d'on ne sais où, enroula ses bras autour du cou de la rebelle et jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qu'elle faisait.

« Tu m'as l'air bien enjouée aujourd'hui, Shizuru »

Surprise de ne pas être rejetée et de ne pas se faire crier dessus, la brune pencha la tête vers son amie et commença à pleurer de fausses larmes en s'agrippant à elle.

« Rendez-moi ma Natsukiiiii ! »

La rebelle rougit et essaya d'éloigner un peu la présidente qui ne voulait plus la lâcher.

« Andouille, je suis parfaitement moi ! »

« Ikezu, Natsuki me maltraite ! »

« H-Hé ?! »

Voyant la moue que lui faisait Shizuru, la pauvre Natsuki se résigna et bredouilla une excuse avant de retourner à ses occupations. Très intriguée par le comportement étrange de la jeune fille ces derniers jours, la présidente décida de rester un peu plus longtemps aux cotés de sa Princesse des Glaces.

« Que fait Natsuki à cet heure ci ? Elle ne devrait pas être en cours logiquement ? »

« Iie, Midori est absente alors j'ai pensé étudier un peu au lieu de ne rien faire. »

De plus en plus étonnée, la brune sourit gaiement et en profita pour taquiner un peu la jeune fille.

« Ara, ara ! Natsuki aurait-elle décidée d'être sérieuse ? Et les lunettes lui vont si bien ! Maa, je crois que j'aime encore plus ma petite louve ! »

Déjà prête à se jetée sur la rebelle, Shizuru fût bien déçut de rencontrée son cahier plutôt que ses lèvres. Celle-ci avait un rougissement sur les joues et la regardait d'une façon si embarrassée, si mignonne, que la pauvre présidente avait bien du mal à se retenir. C'était une torture monstrueuse d'avoir une fille aussi jolie sous la main et de ne pas pouvoir la toucher.

« Oi, Oi, Oi ! Je ne suis pas mignonne, je travaille simplement pour ne pas prendre le risque de redoubler après tout le mal que je me suis donnée pour rattraper mon retard. Franchement Shizuru, tu ne changeras jamais.»

Soupirant fortement, la jeune fille enleva l'obstacle qui séparait la brune de ses lèvres et retourna à ses exercices. Celle-ci était bien déroutée du comportement de son amie, se demandant si c'était réellement sa Natsuki et avait complètement oubliée le pourquoi de sa venue innocente vers la jeune fille. Elle aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle Princesse des Glaces fondue mais regrettait un peu l'autre qu'elle connaissait beaucoup mieux que celle là. La louve était devenue si imprévisible en si peu de temps que la présidente priait silencieusement pour que sa Natsuki soit la nouvelle et l'ancienne en même temps. Complètement perdue dans ses fantasmes, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite la rebelle l'appelé.

« Shizuru ? »

« Natsuki est si adorable … Mouh ! Je veux cette Natsuki tout les jours ! »

Devenant un peu plus rougissante devant les propos de son amie qui était complètement en train de divaguer à haute voix, la motarde l'interpella en insistant un peu plus cette fois ci.

« Shi-zu-ru ! »

« Ara ? »

La brune redescendit sur terre et sauta directement sur la pauvre Natsuki avec un énorme sourire. Celle-ci ne si attendait pas et tomba sur le dos, se retrouvant sous le corps de la présidente qui avait ses bras autour de son cou.

« Outch ! Shizuru mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui bon sang ?!»

« Ce serais plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, Na-tsu-ki »

Voyant le regard sérieux dans les yeux de son amie, la louve se retrouva sans réponse et un peu perdue. Pourquoi ce serait-elle qui aurait un comportement étrange alors qu'elle agissait comme elle le faisait à son habitude en présence de la brune ? La présidente truqua une fausse larme en plaidant sa tristesse soudaine, du regard.

« Ikezu ! »

« Hé ?! »

Définitivement perdue, Natsuki préféra abandonner l'idée de comprendre son amie et resta couchée sur le sol. Etant dans le parc en fleur, elle pouvait se permettre de rester ainsi avec Shizuru, sûr et certaine que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Elle soupira et sentit de léger coup de poing sur son abdomen.

« Ikezu ! Ikezu ! Ikezu ! »

Shizuru semblait lui tapoter le ventre, très agitée. Pour Natsuki, ses petits coups lui faisait l'effet d'interminable chatouilles et essaya de s'en débrouiller.

« A-Arrête Shizu … Shizuru ! »

La brune obéit sagement et enfoui sa tête dans le pull-over bleu de la louve, ne bougeant plus. Natsuki se redressa légèrement et observa la tête de Shizuru, caché contre son estomac.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

La présidente ne bougea pas et donna ses explications incompréhensibles dût à ses sanglots et au fait qu'elle soit contre le ventre de la jeune fille, lui donnant de nouveau chatouille.

« Sh-Shizuru, je n'entend rien du tout »

« Pourquoi Natsuki ne me hurle-t-elle pas dessus alors que je fait tout ce qu'elle n'aime pas que je lui fasse ?! »

Surprise qu'elle se soit relevée aussi vite, la louve sursauta un peu et ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir Shizuru.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te crier dessus ? »

« Si c'est une blague, sache que ce n'est pas drôle »

Cette fois, la présidente allait vraiment pleurer, mais intérieurement seulement. Elle ne pouvait pas agir de cette façon avec la Natsuki oridinaire, elle aurait déjà grogné et prit la fuite. Alors, elle en conclue qu'elle devait rêver. Oui c'est ça, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça. Elle allait se réveiller dans son bureau et retrouver la jeune fille grognon qu'elle avait toujours connue. Pourtant si c'était un rêve, elle voulait en profiter et faire tout ce qu'elle ne ferait pas à la vraie. Mais au lieu de prendre la douce et fragile Ice Princess devant elle, la présidente se contenta de se blottir de nouveau contre l'abdomen de cette dernière et d'y rester. La louve rougit un peu et essaya de trouver l'explication de tout ce remue ménage.

« Je t'assure que je ne vois pas où est le problème Shizu-»

Mais soudain, alors qu'elle avait les yeux levés vers le ciel, elle se tût, sa bouche formant un léger « o ». Elle haussa les épaules et regarda son amie en souriant tendrement, ce qui aurait surement choquée celle-ci, si elle avait pu le voir.

« Je vois … Tu pensais que j'allais encore m'énerver parce que tu m'as fait toutes ces choses que je n'aime pas que tu me fasses d'habitude ? »

Shizuru hocha simplement la tête et continua de savourer la chaleur que dégageait sa louve. Cette dernière soupira silencieusement et se recoucha, respirant un bon coup.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être gênée par une simple étreinte, j'y pense depuis un moment tu sais. J'ai beaucoup observé Mai et les autres, comme Chie et Aoi. Shizuru, tu sais bien que je n'agis pas de la même façon quand je suis seule avec toi et quand je suis avec les autres. Tu as été la première personne qui c'est intéressée à moi et ma première amie aussi, ce qui fait de toi ma meilleure amie alors … n'est-ce pas normal de me laisser étreindre de cette façon ? Pourquoi on ne ferait pas comme Mai et Mikoto nous aussi ? Tu sais … Enfin … »

La jeune fille se mit à rougir en se grattant la joue et sursauta quand son amie lui attrapa la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Shizuru était vraiment choquée, vraiment, vraiment !

« Je rêve »

Fronçant les sourcils, la louve essayait vraiment de comprendre son amie. Pour Shizuru, c'était le monde à l'envers.

« Tu … Mais non, baka »

Natsuki lui pinça la joue et sourit devant la grimace que faisait Shizuru.

« Ikezu »

« Ne, Shizuru ? »

« Hai ? »

« J'ai mes exercices à terminer, tu veux bien te relever ? »

Voyant leur position, la brune laissa la rebelle reprendre une position assise et fit de même. Les minutes passaient et elle ne se lassait pas de regarder Natsuki travailler. Elle avait complètement oublié le but de sa venue jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille à ses cotés brise le silence.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? Tu n'étais pas censé être dans ton bureau avec les autres membres du conseil ? »

Shizuru cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de sortir de sa rêverie. Elle regarda la jeune fille et lui donna son plus beau sourire.

« Je suis venue voir ma Natsuki voyons. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais raté de la voir avec des lunettes qui lui donne un air si mignon! »

Comme attendu, la louve se mit à rougir et ronchonner un peu, ce qui rassura Shizuru. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Natsuki restait toujours Natsuki.

« Si tu continue, je vais finir par les enlever et ne plus les mettre en ta présence, Shizuru. »

« Kannin na »

Poussant un soupir, la Princesse-des-Glaces-fondue-en-présence-de-Shizuru rangea ses affaires et ses lunettes en la regardant faire une moue très mignonne à son gout.

« Alors, pourquoi es tu là ? »

« Je voulais montrer ceci à ma petite Natsuki »

Voyant l'enveloppe que lui tendait Shizuru, la rebelle commença son petit jeu de cache-cache et parut étonnée. Elle savait que la brune essayerai de la démasquer mais elle ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir et voulais jouer encore un peu, prenant plaisir à lui avouer son amour par l'intermédiaire de lettre et de poésie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'enveloppe est très jolie en tout cas »

« Natsuki n'as jamais vu cette enveloppe avant ? »

« Iie »

La présidente essayait bel et bien de trouver la faille pour confirmer ses soupçons mais Natsuki jouait très bien la comédie, ce qui lui laissait croire que Dark K. n'était pas elle, à sa grande déception.

« Quelqu'un te la envoyer ? »

Natsuki observait l'enveloppe sous toutes ses coutures et finit par l'ouvrir sous le regard attentif de Shizuru qui n'allait pas abandonner si facilement.

« Je reçois régulièrement ce genre de lettre et toujours dans un endroit différent. »

« Un fan transi »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et observa attentivement l'écriture qui était la sienne, se disant qu'elle aurait pu l'améliorer encore un peu. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil v ers Shizuru, elle se relu pour forcer un rougissement. Autant jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout se disait-elle et comme par magie, elle rougit.

« Eh bin, plutôt audacieux ce Dark K. Tu sais qui c'est ? »

Donnant l'impression d'être calme, la jolie brune lui répondit que non. Elle était très contrariée de ne pas pouvoir déceler le moindre indice qui pourrait trahir le comportement de la louve mais ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant. Elle était persuadée que ce poète mystérieux était Natsuki et pour le confirmer, elle irait interroger Mai.

« Hm, si tu veux mon avis, c'est encore une de tes groupies qui essaye de se faire remarquer. »

« Ara et qu'est-ce qui fait penser cela à Natsuki ? »

« Regarde bien l'écriture, on voit bien que c'est une calligraphie soignée et ce n'est pas donnée à n'importe quel homme d'avoir une dextérité suffisante pour écrire aussi bien »

Soudainement très intéresser par le discours et l'observation pointue de son amie, Shizuru décida de pousser l'interrogatoire un peu plus loin.

« Donc, Natsuki pense que c'est une fille ? »

« Hai »

La brune restait perplexe, Natsuki ne serais pas bête au point de se laisser démasque volontairement si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu. Alors, pourquoi donner des pistes de cette façon ? Peut être que ce n'était pas elle après tout. Perturbée, la présidente soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Peut être que c 'est un homme aussi. Mais le seul qui serais apte à faire cela, ce serais Kanzaki »

Shizuru rouvrit soudainement les yeux.

« Reito-san ? »

« Hm, il pourrait se le permettre. Après tout, il a bien du avoir quelques cours vu sa condition »

La rebelle haussa les épaules et observa la brune, devenue bien silencieuse. Celle-ci avait l'air abattue, ce qui amusa Natsuki au fond.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? C'est le fait de savoir que ton mystérieux Dark K. soit en faite Dark Kanzaki qui te met dans cet état ? »

Même si son amie riait, la brune n'avait pas envie de rire, elle. Reito est un beau jeune homme certes mais elle n'aimait que Natsuki et le fait que ces lettres lui donnent des frissons alors qu'il n'était apparemment pas de cette dernière la mettait très mal à l'aise. Comme si elle trahissait son amour pour la rebelle. Voyant bien l'état de choc sur le visage de sa présidente, Kuga se leva pour dépoussiérer sa jupe et tendit une main vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

« Aller, fait pas cette tête. Même si c'est lui, tu n'es pas forcée d'accepter ces avances. Et puis, si sa peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas lui. »

Le cœur de Shizuru s'accéléra. Comment Natsuki pouvait-elle le savoir ? Se pourrait-il que …

« L'auteur parle au féminin, ce qui veux donc dire que c'est une femme. »

Le sourire que lui faisait Natsuki lui brisait le cœur. Même si elles étaient de nouveau amies, Shizuru aurait aimée qu'elle soit un peu jalouse, rien qu'un tout petit peu.

« Mais j'y pense … est-ce que ce serait de ça que tout le monde parle en ce moment ? »

« Ara ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que Reito en avait parlé avec Takumi, et apparemment Chie était dans les parages. Tu sais comment elle est. »

«Reito-san ? Hum … »

« O-Oi Shizuru … Tu vas quand même pas … »

« Iie ! »

Même si la brune avait répondu avec un grand sourire innocent, Natsuki plaignait déjà le pauvre Reito qui allait devoir rendre des comptes.

« Tu ferais mieux de récupéré tes affaires et retourner au dortoir avant que tes groupies ne s'aperçoivent de ton absence. »

« Pourquoi Natsuki ne rentrerait-elle pas avec moi ? »

« Ah, gomen. J'ai promit à Mai d'aller faire ses courses pour le dîner »

« Je vois »

« A plus tard Shizuru »

« Fais attention à toi »

Sans se retourner, la rebelle adressa un signe de main à la brune et partie en direction de la forêt retrouvé son destrier mécanique si cher à son cœur.

-

-

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

-

-

En ville, il faisait presque nuit quand Natsuki se présenta devant la papèterie. Mai avait vraiment fait une longue liste, la jeune fille eu beaucoup de mal à trouver tout ce qui y était inscrit. Elle passa le pas de la porte et fut accueillit par la cloche qui sonna, prévenant le vieil homme tenant la boutique, qu'il avait un client.

« J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Ce vieil homme, c'était le grand père Ichiro. Anciennement connue comme professeur de lettre à l'Université Fuuka, maintenant à la retraite. Sa grande passion était bien entendu la littérature mais aussi la calligraphie et l'écriture. En voyant la jeune fille, il sourit et essuya ses mains pleines d'encre.

« Oh Natsuki-kun, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Désolée de venir si tard, Ojii-san. Je viens acheter du papier à lettre, je n'en ai plus. »

« Oh, je vois, je vois ! Je crois qu'il m'en reste encore un bon stock. Je te mets le même que la dernière fois ? Veux-tu que je te rajoute les enveloppes qui vont avec ? »

« Hai, arigato »

« Domo, domo ! Alors dis moi, est-ce que mes cours particuliers t'ont servit ? »

« Hai, j'ai moi-même du mal à croire que c'est moi qui écrit parfois »

« La calligraphie est une chose magnifique. Ton amie a-t-elle reconnut ton écriture ? »

« Iie, tout ce passe comme prévue. »

Le vieil homme avait prit plaisir à enseigner son art que peu de jeune aimait à part Natsuki. Elle avait apprit vite et bien, ce qui avait motivé l'un comme l'autre. Après avoir disparut à l'arrière boutique, il revint et lui tendit un petit sachet et y rajouta un supplément.

« Voila ce que tu m'as demandé. Je t'ai également rajouté de nouvelles plumes et de l'encre, à force d'utiliser la même, les lettres se déforment mais je t'en fais cadeau. »

« Hai, arigato gosaimasu Ojii-san. Euh, j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander. En faite … »

-

-

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

-

-

Shizuru arpentait sagement l'allée menant au dortoir et soupira. Suzushiro Haruka lui était encore tombé dessus et l'avait une nouvelle fois sermonnée à propos de son absence à la réunion de cet après-midi. Heureusement, elle avait de quoi penser en attendant qu'elle ais terminée. Notamment sur sa nouvelle relation avec la rebelle et les événements qui avait eu lieu avec elle dans le parc. Même si Natsuki l'autorisais à faire certaine chose, ce n'était toujours pas assez pour elle. Être allongée sur le corps élancé de sa louve, si proche de sa peau et pourtant si éloignée n'avais fait que rendre la brune encore plus frustrée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle voulait Natsuki tellement fort et désespérément que l'idée même de se retrouver une nouvelle fois sur elle, la faisait rougir et frissonnée. Comme personne n'était dans les environs, elle pouvait se permettre de divaguer un peu avant de se retrouver seule à seule avec ses fantasmes.

« Shizuru-san ! »

Ou peut être que non finalement. Très surprise, la brune se reprit et tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui l'appelait. Elle aperçut Mai qui lui faisait de grand gestes par la fenêtre de son dortoir.

« Shizuru-san, Natsuki n'est pas encore rentrée et comme je pense lui avoir demandé d'acheter trop, je me demandais si vous voudriez vous joindre à nous. »

« Ara, c'est très aimable Tokiha-san. J'en serais ravie »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune qui allait peut être finir sa soirée en bonne compagnie.

Voyant la présidente entreprendre la démarche de monter, l'amie Tokiha soupira en se demandant ce que pouvais bien faire Natsuki. La nuit était déjà tombée et elle commençait à avoir faim tout comme la petite tête noir qui lui tirais le pant de sa jupe.

« Mai, j'ai faim … »

« Hai, Hai ! Mais temps que Natsuki n'est pas revenue, je ne peux pas préparer le repas Mikoto »

-

-

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

-

-

« Tu vois Natsuki-kun, ce genre de tournure est beaucoup plus apprécier dans une situation comme celle là »

« Je vois … Donc, si je remplace cet moitié là par celle-ci, le vers serais moins chargé et plus doux à la lecture comme à l'écoute ? »

« Oui, c'est tout à fait ça »

« Arigato, Ojii-san. Je ne savais plus comment m'en sortir pour ce poème là ! »

« Je t'en pris, c'était un plaisir de t'aider. Ce jeu auquel tu joue avec ta présidente m'amuse beaucoup et je prends plaisir à être ton complice. Mais tu ferais bien de rentrer maintenant, il se fait tard et je doit fermer boutique.»

Natsuki jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge et écarquilla les yeux.

« Argh, je suis en retard ! Mai vas me passer un savon ! »

Elle rangea ses affaires en vitesse, salua le vieil homme avant d'enfourcher sa moto et de foncer vers Fuuka. Ne prenant pas la peine de respecter les limitations et les feu, la motarde esquiva une à une les voitures et apercevait déjà l'ile. Un coup d'accélérateur et cinq minutes plus tard, notre adolescente montait à la hâte les escaliers du dortoir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre que Mai et Mikoto partageaient, sans prendre la peine de frapper.

« Mai ! »

Elle s'effondra sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle et avait l'impression d'avoir oubliée quelque chose parce qu'elle se sentait plus légère que prévus.

« Natsuki ? Okaeri ! Mais où étais-tu bon sang, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! »

« Je suis désolée mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver ce que tu m'avais demandé et j'en ai aussi profité pour allé rendre visite au vieil Ichiro. Je suis tombé à court de pa-»

Sachant très bien que Shizuru était là, Tokiha essaya tans bien que mal de faire signe à la jeune fille de s'arrêter mais trop tard.

« Ara, ara. Natsuki a l'air fatiguée. »

La louve se figea un instant et se retourna vers le son délectable d'un accent qu'elle connaissait bien, même trop.

« Sh-Shizuru ?! »

Portant un intérêt soudain à ce que disais la jeune fille, la brune se pencha vers elle et l'incita à continuer.

« Natsuki est tombée à court de pa … ? »

La jeune fille poussa un rire nerveux en jouant avec un bout de sa jupe et trouva une excuse potable mais un peu bancal.

« Parfum !»

« Parfum ? »

« Hai, j'y ai trouvé un intérêt soudain »

« Oh … Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais eu l'occasion de sentir le parfum de Natsuki ? »

« Eh bien … »

Voyant bien que Natsuki était en mauvaise posture devant l'acharnement et la persévérance de Shizuru, Mai décida d'intervenir. Elle remarqua deux choses qui lui permettaient de le faire : premièrement, Natsuki avait oubliée les courses et deuxièmement, elle avait de l'encre sur les mains et si la présidente le remarquait, elle ne pourrait plus le nier. C'est ainsi qu'elle lança l'opération sauvetage de Natsuki et de ventre affamés !

« Natsuki ! Tu as oubliée les courses ! »

Ne laissant pas le temps et le plaisir à la brune de lire dans les yeux de Natsuki, Mai l'attrapa par le col et la traina dans le couloir.

« Je me disais bien que j'avais oubliée quelque chose … »

Enfin seules et assez éloignées, Mai aida son amie à se relever et lui attrapa les mains pour les lui montrer.

« Mouh Natsuki, tu deviens imprudente ! Regarde tes mains, elles sont couvertes d'encre ! Qui sais ce que le Kaichou aurait fait pour te démasquer si elle les avaient vues. »

« Gomen. Je n'avais pas fait attention »

« C'est bien ça le problème » dit-elle en soupirant. « Vas prendre une douche et rejoins moi en bas pour prendre les sacs mais fait vite, sinon elle va se douter de quelque chose. Je vais essayer de gagner du temps. »

« Arigato »

La jeune fille fonça dans sa chambre sous le regard exaspéré de son amie. Celle-ci descendit les escaliers et sortie du bâtiment. Elle trouva la moto et s'apprêtait à ouvrir le coffre mais s'arrêta en se tapant le front.

« Atcha … Natsuki à du le fermer et je n'ai pas les clés. »

C'est en soupirant, qu'elle fit le chemin inverse et entra dans la chambre de son amie. Elle chercha du regard un peu partout et se demandait si Natsuki ne les avaient pas gardée sur elle.

« Natsuki ? »

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et surprit la jeune fille en train de se laver. Celle-ci sursauta et se retourna vers l'intrus.

« M-Mai ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu- ? »

« Oho ! Tu n'aurais pas prit des formes ces temps-ci ? »

« Argh ! Urusei ! »

La jeune fille rougit en se cachant le corps et balança son polo sur la tête de Mai qui y trouva les clés. Elle sortie rapidement pour éviter la colère de la célèbre Princesse des Glaces et en profita pour lui sortir des vêtements propres. Elle les déposa à l'entrée et partie.

« Natsuki ! Je t'ai sortie de quoi te changer, je t'attendrais devant la porte si tu n'as pas finit avant que je remonte ! »

N'attendant pas la réponse de la rebelle, Mai retourna prêt de la moto et en sortie les sacs. Elle en fouilla un et sortie une bouteille de parfum. Elle soupira et referma le coffre de l'engin en faisant bien attention de ne rien toucher d'autre, Natsuki ferais une crise si son bijou mécanique avait une égratignure.

Remontant courageusement les escaliers munis de ses sacs, la vaillante amie Tokiha rencontra son sauveur : la puissante, la séduisante et la fraichement lavée, Princesse des Glaces aux mensonges qui, heureusement, tienne la route grâce à Mai.

« Tient prend ça »

« Attend, s y'a un sac qui est en train de se - »

Pshiiiiit !

« Argh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

« Du parfum, femme des cavernes »

« D-Du parfum ?! Mais pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour que ton mensonge tienne la route, baka. Encore heureux que tu ais sortie la première chose futile qui se retrouva bien utile puisque c'était sur ma liste. Je vais pouvoir aviser si le Kaichou nous prend de cour »

« Mai, tu es un génie »

« Hai, Hai. Avance tes fesses maintenant »

« Oi ! Tu pourrais m'aider non ?! »

-

-

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

-

-

Dans la chambre, Mikoto était mourante, agrippé à l'uniforme de Shizuru qui lui tapotais la tête.

« Kaichou, j'ai faim … »

« Courage Minagi-san, Tokiha-san ne devrait plus tarder »

« T'aurais pu prendre un sac de plus quand même »

« Qui a oublié de les prendre et nous à forcer à redescendre ? »

Mai ouvrit la porte et se dirigea directement dans ses fourneaux. Natsuki avait prit tout les sacs et avait bien faillit en perdre un dans le couloir. Elle referma la porte à coup de pied et grogna, frustrée de ne pas avoir été aidé par la cuisinière. Shizuru sourit au spectacle, la vraie nature de la jeune fille n'avait peut être pas totalement disparut. Elle se leva et lui proposa son aide, qu'elle accepta volontiers.

Après une heure d'attente interminable, le repas était enfin servit pour le plus grand plaisir de Mikoto qui n'en pouvait plus et avait bavé tout au long de la préparation. Elle englouti son bol et en demanda un autre ce qui provoqua un rire général. Shizuru n'avait pas quittée sa louve des yeux et profita de l'inattention collective pour sentir l'odeur de la jeune fille. Comme elle le pensait, Natsuki semblait avoir prit une douche avant de revenir et en avait surement profitée pour effacer les traces qui pouvait confirmer son hypothèse. N'étant pas dupe, la rebelle le remarqua et se pencha vers la présidente pour la provoquer.

« Alors, il te plait ? J'ai beaucoup cherché pour trouver le parfum qui pourrait t'obliger à venir le sentir. »

Shizuru rougit un peu à l'audace de sa compagne mais aimait ça.

« Hai, il réveille certains instincts basique et animal … »

La brune plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille à ses cotés.

« Comme la possession et la bestialité … »

Elle se pencha légèrement vers ses lèvres qu'elle voulait à tout prix et voyant que Natsuki ne la rejetait pas, elle osa s'approcher un peu plus. Leur souffle se mélangeait, il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres pour que leur lèvre se touchent.

« Tout à fait ce qu'il fallait pour correspondre à mes env- »

«Atsu ! »

Le cri de Mai sortie Natsuki de sa transe, elle regarda son amie et se leva pour aller vers elle. Shizuru avait loupé sa chance mais en aurait une autre si Natsuki continuait à être aussi docile.

« Mai tu t'es fait mal ? »

L'amie Tokiha se tenait la main, celle-ci était rouge.

« Je me suis juste un peu brûler en voulant faire la vaisselle. »

« Natsuki »

La concernée se retourna légèrement mais s'arrêta assez vite quand la tête de la présidente se posa sur son épaule. Un peu plus et elle l'embrassait se disait-elle.

« Je vais faire la vaisselle, pourquoi ne pas s'occuper de la brûlure pendant ce temps ? »

Natsuki rougit un peu de la proximité entre elles mais ne formula aucune objection. Elle hocha simplement la tête et alla sagement soigner la main de son amie. Celle-ci remarqua le comportement docile de la louve en présence du Kaichou et n'allait pas manquer de le lui faire remarquer. Elle attendit d'être un peu à l'écart et sauta sur l'occasion.

« Je vois que tu obéis sagement au doigt et à l'œil de notre Kaichou adorée. Se serait-il produit des choses et que tu ne m'en ais pas informée, Princesse-des-esquimaux-qui-fondent-sous-le-regard-endiablé-de-Fujino-sama ? »

« Urusei na ! Il ne s'est rien passé du tout ! Elle à juste essayer de m'embrasser avant que tu ne hurle … »

Bien sur, la dernière partie n'avait qu'été bougonnée et murmurée mais Dark Tokiha entend tout ! Celle-ci eu un large sourire et prit son amie dans ses bras, la serrant fort en s'écriant, un peu trop enthousiasme : « Sérieux ?! ». Natsuki rougit de plus belle et essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de son amie pour la faire taire.

« Rah mais vas-tu te taire, elle vas nous entendre ! »

« Ah gomen, gomen ! »

L'écrivain en herbe soupira et sortie de sa poche un enveloppe très similaire aux autre. Mai la regarda les yeux ronds.

« Range ça veux-tu ?! Et si jamais elle entrait ?! »

« J'ai besoin que tu me la garde, elle vas essayer de me fouiller. Je le sais, je la connais par cœur, elle à essayer de me percer à jour toute la journée. »

« Et si jamais elle nous attrape, elle va croire que c'est moi son amoureux transi lui faisant des avances ! »

« Roh mais non, ne sois pas bête ! »

« Tokiha-san ? »

« Ah, elle arrive ! Range moi ça ! »

Kuga glissa l'enveloppe sous la chemise de son amie et remballa les soins. Quand Shizuru entra dans la salle de bain, Natsuki faisait un nœud solide pour que le bandage autour de la main blessée ne tombe pas.

« Voila, j'ai terminé Mai »

« Arigato. Yosh, yosh, bon chien »

Montrant sa reconnaissance, Mai tapait gentiment sur la tête de son amie qui rougissait.

« Urusei ! »

Elle se mit à rire et se leva pour quitter la salle, laissant Natsuki seule avec Shizuru.

« Je vous la rends Kaichou-san, je dois aller m'occuper de mon félin qui à un estomac aussi profond que le Mont Fuji »

Natsuki se leva à son tour et suivit Mai, en passant à coté de la brune.

« Et si on rentrait ? »

Aucune réponse n'a été formulée, pas besoin. Natsuki avait comprit que sa compagne était aussi fatiguée qu'elle rien qu'en regardant dans ses yeux.

« Mai, merci pour le repas. Je raccompagne Shizuru à sa chambre et j'irais me coucher par la suite. On se verra demain. »

« Hai, merci pour l'aide Natsuki, Shizuru-san »

« C'était un plaisir. Oyasumi nasai, Mai-san, Mikoto-san »

Refermant la porte derrière elle, la rebelle sentit les mains de Shizuru se glisser dans les poches de son polo, et sourit.

« Tu cherche encore la preuve qui confirmerais l'idée que je sois cette mystérieuse Dark K., Shizuru ? »

Démasquée, la présidente ne cacha pas sa frustration et sa déception grandissante.

« Mais je ne veux pas être courtisé par des lettres qui ne vienne pas de Natsuki ! »

Plaçant sa meilleure moue boudeuse, la brune regarda la rebelle comme si c'était elle la responsable de tout, ce qui ne plaisait pas forcément à celle-ci.

« Désolée de ne pas être aussi romantique que ce poète sexuellement frustré. »

« Natsuki insinue qu'elle ne me feras jamais de déclaration semblable ? »

Voyant les épaules tremblantes de Shizuru, Natsuki comprit qu'elle était sur le point de pleureur.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça Shizuru ! »

« Alors… Natsuki m'en feras une ? »

« Ano ne … »

« Ureshi ! »

Sentant tout le poids de Shizuru sur elle, Natsuki comprit très vite que la demoiselle lui avait sauté dessus et tenta de garder son équilibre.

« Quand ai-je dis une chose pareille ?! »

« Ikezu ! »

« Arrête d'Ikezuner et descends, je ne veux pas être surprise dans cette position avec toi ! »

« Mais je veux être porté par Natsuki jusque dans ma chambre »

« Nani ?! »

« Ma petite louve ferais mieux de se dépêcher au lieu de crier si elle ne veux pas être surprise par un étudiant. »

L a voix féline et joueuse de Shizuru contre son oreille, le corps de Natsuki se mit à vibrer de toute part. Forcée de reconnaître sa défaite face à elle, la louve se résigna à accepter la demande de cette dernière et à la porter jusque dans sa chambre.

« Wakatta, wakatta ! Mais tu payeras ce geste au moment voulu »

Pour ne pas arranger les choses, la belle Shizuru avait gardé son uniforme scolaire, forçant la rebelle à poser ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la maintenir en place et garder son équilibre. Ce qui provoqua un incroyable frissonnement involontaire, du moins, pour l'une des deux. Allez savoir laquelle …

Fermement accroché au cou de son amant poétique, la présidente en profita pour se détendre et y posa sa tête. Elle soupira de bonheur en respirant le parfum de la louve. Si seulement Natsuki n'était pas aussi fleur bleu, elle aurait déjà sauté tous les préliminaires pour profiter de l'essentiel : son corps, son cœur et son âme. Elle voulait tout de la rebelle, absolument tout et depuis bien des années. Elle repensa alors au vers qu'elle avait lu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Cela décrivait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait : posséder Natsuki, lui faire l'amour et s'endormir dans ses bras et comme le disais si bien le poème, ce n'était qu'un rêve de fou qui la faisait réellement tomber à genoux. Anéantie et plus frustrée que jamais, la présidente soupira et s'endormie en se laissant bercer par les bruits de pas et la douceur que lui offrait l'étreinte de sa belle brune ténébreuse.

* * *

**Et voila, c'est tout pour ce chapitre mais rendez vous dans quelques jours pour la suite x) C'est à mon tour d'aller dormir ! *_***


	3. Shizuru

Ohayoooooo ! \o/

Désolé pour le retard énorme que j'ai prit mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour composer ces derniers temps xD Puis, pas beaucoup d'inspi non plus u.u" Bref, voici un court écrit basée sur le point de vue de Shizuru. L'hsitoire n'avance pas des masses mais l'arrivé d'un nouveau personnage laisse place à l'intrigue de la suite. Donc, même si court, utile pour ma suite x) Voila xD

Et encore pardon d'avoir autant trainer _

Je suis en train de composer la suite u.u

Enjoy ! x) Et _**review surtout**_ ! XD

* * *

**/!\ ShizNat /!\**

**L'art de toucher un coeur sans gestes**

~ Chapitre 3 ~

_**PDV Shizuru**_

Ce matin, je me suis, hélas, retrouver seule dans mon vaste lit. Je ne me souviens plus exactement du moment ou j'ai bien pu m'assoupir. Je pense que c'est peu après avoir été portée par Natsuki. Quel dommage que je ne me sois pas réveillée quand elle me posa sur mon lit, j'aurais pu lui proposer de passer la nuit avec moi. Mieux encore, j'aurais fait semblant de dormir et l'aurais contraint à rester en ma compagnie en la serrant fermement dans mes bras. Le plus amusant, c'est qu'elle n'est pas prit l'initiative de me défaire entièrement de mon uniforme. Elle a surement rougit plus d'une fois et je ne l'ai pas vu, ikezu. Quoiqu'il en sois, je ne suis pas plus avancer dans mes recherches. Je n'ai aucunes preuves pour affirmer que ma rebelle serait mon poète mystérieux, ni même une seule pistes qui trahirait son comportement étrangement docile ces derniers jours. Que fais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Prendre une tasse de thé bien chaude ? Oui, j'en ai affreusement besoin. Et si Natsuki n'était pas Dark K. en fin de compte, peut être que j'espère tellement que je ne sais plus discerner le vrai du faux. C'est tellement frustrant, elle est si indifférente à mes attaques que je commence vraiment à me poser la question de savoir si je ne fait pas fausse route depuis le début. Kami-sama, pardonnez-moi car j'ai trahis mon amour pour ma louve en étant charmer par les mots d'une autre. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

« Bubuzuke ?! »

Ara, il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Hm, si je me penchait malencontreusement derrière le bureau pour ramasser un crayon tombé par hasard, de sorte qu'elle ne me vois pas, je ne serais pas en faute ? Je suppose que non, bien …

« Bubuzuke ?! »

Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas ouvrir une porte sans fracas ?

« Haruka-chan, je pense que le Kaichou n'est pas là. »

« Mais où est-elle encore partie de si bon matin ?! »

Surement dans un lieu plus calme où je ne risquerais pas de t'entendre me hurler dessus à longueur de journée, Suzushiro-san. Maintenant qu'elles sont parties, je peux voguer à ma promenade quotidienne sans dérangement. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais, à peine avais-je eu le temps de soupirer qu'une voix me surprit.

« Toujours à faire tourner cette tornade blonde en bourrique, tu ne changeras donc jamais, Shi-chan ? »

Je me redressais gracieusement et fit face à celle qui m'avait repérée. Je la reconnu sans peine, elle était bras croisés dans l'encadrement de la porte et me regardais avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi attristé pour Suzushiro-san.

« Ara »

Elle rit et entra en refermant la porte. J'étais surprise d'une telle apparition et j'avoue avoir été prise de cour pour une fois. Je me suis surprise à la questionner sans la saluer. Mes bonnes manières s'en sont aller.

« Depuis quand mon petit ourson grognon est arrivé ? »

Comme attendu, un rougissement arpenta ses joues.

« Cesse donc ce petit jeu tu veux ? »

La démarche sereine, elle ne se laissait pas déstabiliser par mes taquineries et s'avança vers moi.

« Ikezu »

Prenant mon visage entre ses mains, elle se pencha légèrement vers l'avant et déposa ses lèvres sur mon front. Je lui souris, les trois années qui nous séparaient, semblaient déjà loin.


	4. Le jeu touche à sa fin

Ohayo !

Aprés de nombreuses peripeties et incidents facheux, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre xD Il était temps je sais u_u" Mais j'ai de pertinants argumants pour me défendre T.T sisi O.o

En espérants que cette suite vous plaise autant que la précédante x)

Si c'est pas le cas, j'arrête les fics T.T

Enjoy et reviews ? Vos impressions sont trés importantes pour que je m'améliore u_u

* * *

**/!\ ShizNat /!\**

**L'art de toucher un coeur sans gestes**

~ Chapitre 4 ~

_Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée_

« Natsuki ! »

Qu'est-ce qui y a encore ?

« Na-tsu-ki ! »

Laissez moi dormir en paix à la fin !

« NATSUKI KUGA VAS TU TE LEVER ! »

« Hein ?! »

Prise par surprise devant un exploit pulmonaire sortie de je ne sais où, j'ouvris les yeux brusquement et tomba de mon lit. Mon dos heurta violemment le sol et réveilla mes courbatures de la veille. Non pas que Shizuru soit lourde mais les quatre sacs de courses et les escaliers m'avaient vider. Je manque cruellement d'endurance depuis que je ne poursuit plus la première division. Peut être que je devrais continuer le sport après tout, même si cet andouille de Takeda n'arrête pas de me fixer avec ses yeux de carpes !

« Ah, tu es réveillée »

Je réussis à me redresser et aperçut Mai, j'aurais dû me douter qu'une telle puissance pulmonaire ne pouvait provenir que d'elle.

« Tu ne sais donc pas que réveiller un endormi en lui faisant une peur bleu dés le matin est nocif pour son organisme, Dark Tokiha ?! »

Je devais l'avoir irritée car elle fronça les sourcils d'un coup et posa ses mains sur ces hanches, se penchant dangereusement sur moi.

« Je ne serais pas là si tu t'étais lever plus tôt, Dark Kuga ! »

Je sautais sur elle d'un bond rapide, mes muscles s'étaient raidit et avaient bougés d'eux-même. Je me retrouvais au sol avec Mai, ma main sur sa bouche qui, même involontairement, en avait déjà trop dit.

« Tait-toi inconsciente, et si jamais quelqu'un passait ?! »

« Je serais toi, je me préoccuperais plus de notre position. Avec le boucan que l'on viens de faire, si quelqu'un entrait et nous voyais comme ça, je suis sûr et certaine que dans les minutes à suivre, je serais face au Kaichou. »

Je rougit légèrement, il est vrai que notre position était quelque peu … suggestive. Je libérais mon amie et l'aida à se relever. Elle soupira et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Mouh, tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable quand même »

« Oi, je serais aimable si une folle ne m'avais pas réveillée en me hurlant dans les oreilles de si bon matin ! »

Me pointant une spatule sous le nez, l'air menaçant, Dark Tokiha agitait son ustensile que je ne quittais pas des yeux.

« Estime toi heureuse que ce soit moi qui te réveille et pas Shizuru-sama. Tu a vu l'état de ton dortoir ?! Regarde moi ce désordre sans nom ! Assez parler de ça, vas prendre une douche pendant que je te prépare un petit déjeuner et ne traine pas. »

Quel bordel ? Je ne voit rien à part un désordre organisé moi. Et puis de quoi je me mêle, c'est mon dortoir ! Au moins, elle avait raison sur un point : j'avais besoin de prendre une douche. Le pas encore endormie, je me suis mise en marche vers ma salle de bain et me jeta à corps perdu sous le jet d'eau chaude. Mes courbatures me faisaient grimacer, je devrais peut être rendre visite à l'infirmière.

« Natsuki, sa vas être prêt »

« Ouais, ouais .. j'arrive »

Puisque même sous ma douche je ne peut pas me réveiller correctement, j'irais terminer dans un lieu plus calme. Ma nuit à été plutôt agitée, Shizuru n'est pas très coopérative même dans son sommeil. J'ai dû la défaire de son uniforme pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise mais je n'aurais jamais imaginer que même endormie, elle réussirait à me faire rougir. Son corps était si exposé et sans défense que je me suis surprise à le dévorer des yeux. Heureusement qu'elle dormait, je suis vraiment la pire !

-

-

* * *

-

-

« Ne profite pas que j'ai le dos tourné pour faire des trucs louche à ma petite sœur, Shizuru ! »

« Ara ? »

« Ah, elle m'as retrouvée »

« Évidemment, l'odeur de ta boule de poil est discernable à des kilomètres ! »

« Hey Kyushu ne put pas, Setsunee ! » Elle désigna son petit animal et partenaire de jeux tronant fierement sur son épaule, un gland dans les pattes. Kyushu était un écureuil que la petite brune avait récupérée pendant son voyage dans la région portant le même nom. Défiant son ainée, celle-ci soupira et continua sa plaidoirie. « En plus, tu dit ça mais je suis sûr que Sei-chan t'as indiqué le chemin à suivre. Ton nez n'est pas très fin et je ne parle même pas de ton sens de l'orientation ... » finit-elle en ronchonnant.

« Kaede ! »

« Ah, shimatta ! »

Essayant de fuir, la prénommée Kaede se jeta vers la première issue possible mais trop tard. La blonde, très irritée par le comportement de sa cadette, l'attrapa par le col et lui tira les joues. Le sourire constipé par l'énervement, le sourcil sautant tout seul, l'aura meurtrière, la jeune fille sentait sa dernière heure arriver.

« Chumimacheeeeeeen ! »

Shizuru assistait à la scène, laissée perplexe par les méthodes d'éducation de Setsuna. Ce n'est que quand sa cadette eu les joues en feu, que cette dernière jugea qu'il était temps de terminer sa punition.

« Que ça te serve de leçon ! »

« Hai »

Accroupit au sol, la petite tête châtain se frotta ce qui lui servait autrefois de joues mais se résigna assez vite quand la douleur ne fit que croitre. Une autre femme entra, elle salua la présidente et regarda Kaede en soupirant. « Tu as encore dit ce que tu n'aurais pas dû » disait-elle. La brune fit une moue et préféra n'émettre aucuns commentaires. Elle se contenta de regarder son ainée, munit de ses meilleures larmes de crocodile. La blonde détourna le regard et ouvrit les bras. Il ne fallut pas plus de 5 secondes pour que Kaede ne s'y retrouve. Seilin, la nouvelle arrivante, croisa les bras et sourit à sa cadette.

« Parfois je me demande vraiment si tu ne serais pas croisée avec tout les spécimens de cette planète ! »

Le « koala » fit une moue et resserra son étreinte autour de son ainée.

« Urusei na. Pour la peine, je te prive de câlin koala. Hm ! »

La petite noiraude haussa les épaules. « Qui a dit que j'en voulais un de toute façon ? », dit-elle. Kaede se tût un instant et finit par sangloter. « Senpai sans cœur ! ». Elle tourna la tête vers Setsuna qui prit un air exaspéré.

« Ara, ara .. »

Shizuru soupira gentiment en se rasseyant à son bureau, ce trio ne manquait pas d'être intéressant se disait-elle. Se servant une nouvelle tasse de thé, la présidente attendit que celui-ci refroidisse un peu et huma le parfum qui se dégageait de son breuvage. Elle soupira de contentement à l'odeur divine de thé vert quand soudain, un détail lui revins en mémoire ; le dit « trio » n'en était pas réellement un. En effet, il manquait un membre à cette bande de gaie lurons. Le seul homme du groupe, Akito.

« Ne vous manquerait-il pas un membre ? »

Le trio se regarda un instant avant que Seilin, ne prenne la parole.

« Il était pourtant derrière moi il y a à peine quelques minutes »

Une agitation soudaine intrigua le quatuor de femmes qui s'approcha de la porte pour voir ce qui pouvait bien provoquer tout ce bruit sans aucune raison apparente. Kaede, enfin descendu de Setsuna, sortie la tête la première et pouffa de rire à la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

« Nani ? Nani ? »

Seilin fit de même et eu la même réaction que la petite brune. Akito, sans expressions aucune sur le visage, était entouré de lycéennes admiratives. Prit d'assaut de tout les côtés, le pauvre jeune homme ne pouvait fuir. Setsuna croisa les bras et soupira.

« On étaient censés rester « incognito » vous vous souvenez ? »

« Je pense que cette tentative de pseudo camouflage était un échec au moment même où nous avons mit les pieds dans ce lycée. »

« Tout à fait »

Kaede acquiesça aux dire de Seilin et continua.

« Même déguisé, Akito reste reconnaissable. »

« T'appelle ça un déguisement toi ? A part sa veste, son style vestimentaire est le même que d'habitude. » souligna la noiraude qui, observant la blonde, fit la même remarque. « Tu n'est pas mieux que ton frère, ta casquette est devenue un culte. Même Kaede au réveil pourrait te reconnaître ! »

L'amie des bêtes se sentit offensée et riposta.

« Hey, t'insinue que je ne vois rien le matin ?! »

« Je n'insinue pas, je le dit »

La brune fit une moue et croisa les bras. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et préféra jouer avec les oiseaux qui se posaient sur le rebord plutôt que d'entreprendre une guerre perdue d'avance face à son senpai.

« J'ai une requête à vous demandez, si votre fin de journée n'est pas prise bien évidemment. »

Le trio se retourna vers la présidente qui arborait un petit sourire qui voulait déjà tout dire. Lorsque soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant paraître un grand et beau brun -pour une majeur partie du lycée en tout cas-.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais, j'aimerais vous faire parvenir une information provenant d'une source sûr, Shizuru-san »

L'intéressé tourna son regard vers le brun et souris d'autant plus.

« Ara ? »

-

-

* * *

-

-

L'heure du déjeuner avait sonner, Mai et toute sa petite troupe d'amies c'était réunie comme chaque jour pour manger ensemble. Comme à son habitude, Mikoto ne pouvait plus attendre et tomba affamée, sur la rouquine qui, automatiquement, sourit et caressa la tête de la féline. Un train-train quotidien qui convenait à ceux qui si étaient habitués. Chie ne manqua pas de taquiner la pauvre Mai en lui rappelant qu'il était temps qu'elle choisisse parmi tout ses prétendants. La cuisinière rougit en se frottant la joue, bégayant qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi parlait la jeune reporter, ce qui provoqua bien évidemment un rire général dans la petite bande. Même Natsuki sourit légèrement mais malgré toute la bonne humeur général et cette magnifique journée, la jeune fille se sentait seule. Elle en connaissait la raison et comment y remédier mais elle ne pouvais faire face à Shizuru, pas après ce qu'il s'était produit la veille. Les souvenirs encore frais du corps élancé et à moitie dévêtue de la personne si chère à son cœur, l'aurait faite rougir à la simple vue de cette dernière. La rebelle soupira, être amoureuse la rendait sereine mais aussi très maladroite, encore plus timide et réservée. Elle n'oserais jamais affronter et confronter ses sentiments, non, pour cela, elle attendrait que sa présidente fasse le premier pas.

« Maa, maa quelle énergie. Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

Sorti d'on ne sais où, Reito apparût armé de son fidèle et charmant sourire. Le groupe accepta volontiers sa requête et le déjeuner se déroula dans les rires ainsi que dans la bonne humeur. Les plaisanterie et les sous entendu étaient de la partie, d'ailleurs …

« Ah, Reito-san, vous n'étiez pas censé déjeuner avec le Kaichou ? »

Chie Hallard, comme le dit si bien sa réputation, était au courant de tout et savait bien des choses. Le vice-président se contenta de sourire largement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la rouquine à ses côtés dit « la mère poule n°1 », j'ai nommée Mai Tokiha !

« J'ai entendu parlé de prétendant pour Mai-san alors me voici. Je suis bien entendu, toujours disposé à écraser la concurrence. »

Il prit la main de l'ex HiME et y déposa ses lèvres avec un sourire, laissant la pauvre Mai encore plus gênée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Je suis très friand de poésie et j'aime déclarer mon amour par mots et par lettres »

Le brun posa son regard rapidement sur la rebelle et lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux. La pauvre Natsuki ne savait plus où se mettre et suspecta la mise au parfum du vice-président. La jeune commère reporter leva un sourcil intéressé en redressant ses lunettes. Mai était tout aussi mal à l'aise que son amie et ne savait pas comment arranger les choses. Heureusement, Mikoto et son innocente -ou presque- étreinte autour de la rouquine sauva les deux jeunes filles d'un malaise imminent.

« Aniue, Mai est à moi ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, la féline câlina de sa tête, la généreuse poitrine de l'amie Tokiha.

« Maa, je m'avoue donc vaincu pour cette fois »

« Mikoto ! »

Décidément de plus en plus embarrassée, l'ex propriétaire de Kagutsuchi ne pouvait être plus rouge. Natsuki retint un rire en se disant que son amie la battait largement avec ces magnifiques nuances qui lui était monté aux joues.

« Ara, quelle agitation »

Celle-ci se crispa d'un coup au son délectable d'un accent de Kyoto n'appartenant qu'a une seule personne dans tout Fuuka. Allant de surprise en surprise, la rebelle se retourna lentement vers la présidente qui était debout derrière elle, souriante. Les deux se regardèrent un moment, sans avoir conscience que le reste de la bande les observaient. Ne voulant pas manquer une occasion en or comme celle-ci, Chie prit une rapide et discrète photo de la scène avant d'inviter la brune.

« Quel honneur de vous avoir avec nous Kaichou. Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le thé ? »

« Avec plaisir »

S'asseyant gentiment aux cotés de sa louve, Shizuru prit volontiers une tasse de thé. Histoire de lancer son opération « révélation », notre reporter sans limites fit signe à sa compagne et partenaire d'enquête : Senou Aoi. Celle-ci comprit le message et débuta la longue investiture qui allait se déboucher sur un froid. Mais ça, elle ne le savait pas encore ...

« Nous parlions justement de poésie avec Reito-san qui semble s'y intéressée de prés »

Mai et Natsuki, prenant soigneusement leur thé et faisant mine de ne pas être concernées par le sujet, écoutait d'une oreille attentive le début de conversation. La présidente arbora un large sourire en regardant son ami et bras droit : Kanzaki Reito.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je trouve un certain apaisement dans cet art qui n'ai pas donné à tout le monde. De plus, quoi de plus beau que la poésie pour exprimer un amour trop longtemps contenue et ce, sans se faire reconnaitre »

Natsuki sentait son sang ne faire qu'un tour mais tentait tout de même de rester le plus calme et indifférente possible, en apparence du moins. Intérieurement, elle priait un miracle divin pour la sortir de ce pétrin. Oh bien sûr, elle aurait tout simplement pu se lever pour partir en prétextant un rendez-vous ailleurs mais faire ceci aurait prouver son malaise face à la situation. Elle aurait prouver sa fuite face à ce piège, montrant ouvertement qu'elle avait des choses à cacher. Elle ne le savait que trop bien pour laisser ce plaisir à la présidente et au vice-président qui semblait être de mèche. Au lieu de cela, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Mai qui comprit sa détresse et essaya de changer de sujet. Maladroitement, elle dériva la discutions sur la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« A-Ah Shizuru-san, ne serait-ce pas ce soir qu'a lieu la fête en l'honneur de la fondatrice et la rénovation de l'établissement ? »

Prenant un zip tranquille de son breuvage adorée, qui en passant était sa énième tasse depuis le début de matinée, la brune se contenta d'acquiescer. Croyant la situation sortie d'affaire, Mai et Natsuki se permirent de se détendre. Ceci ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de la brune qui, depuis un long moment, n'avais pas lâchée la rebelle des yeux pour guetter ses moindres réactions. La louve, elle, soupira silencieusement et prit une gorgée de thé.

« Je vois ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers Chie, qui semblait bien agitée d'un coup, sans pour autant lâché sa tasse des lèvres.

« Se pourrait-il que ce fameux Dark K. qui courtise ouvertement notre Kaichou soit en réalité Dark Kanzaki ?! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ara ? »

Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers la rebelle qui venait, malgré elle, de recracher vivement tout son thé sur la pauvre Mikoto qui eu à peine le temps d'esquiver. La louve s'étouffait avec ce qu'il lui restait de thé dans la gorge, l'information eu l'effet d'un boulet de canon. Inquiète, Shizuru s'empressa de lui taper dans le dos pour lui faire passer sa toux. La pauvre Kuga était rouge aussi bien de honte d'avoir réagis si naturellement à la -fausse- révélation mais aussi par manque d'oxygène.

« Est-ce que sa va, Natsuki ? »

Mai s'inquiétait également de l'état de son amie. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, la brune en rajouta une couche, peut être celle de trop.

« Si Kanzaki-san était effectivement mon poète mystérieux, j'en serais flattée »

Et tout ceci, sur un magnifique sourire s'il vous plait.

« L'auteur est une femme, j'ai lu les lettres ! »

Sans un mots de plus et l'air très contrarié, la rebelle rassembla ses affaire et quitta l'assemblé sans demander son reste. L'amie Tokiha se leva à son tour et tenta de rattraper son amie qui semblait être soudainement furax, faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi. Le reste de la troupe se dispersa avant que la sonnerie prévenant la fin de la pause déjeuner ne retentisse.

« Eh bien, eh bien »

« Tu y a été un peu fort cette fois-ci, Chie-chan »

La reporter se frotta le derrière de la tête, l'air songeuse.

« Je suppose que tu as raison mais au moins nous savons que Dark K. est une femme »

« Ara, à ce propos Hallard-san, j'aurais quelques petites questions »

Oubliant la présence de la brune, Chie se crispa en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait lui arriver.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Dans une petite chambre d'hôtel non loin de l'ile Universitaire, Kaede était affalée sur un gigantesque lit, entourée de plusieurs partitions vierges. Elle soupira fortement et fit une moue boudeuse.

« Shi-chan est si cruelle, nous donner une chanson à écrire en aussi peu de temps »

« Elle t'as donnée une copie des paroles à chanter non ? Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de nous pondre une mélodie agréable et faire en sorte que les paroles colle avec le tempo. »

Setsuna était assise sur le sol à astiquer sa flûte traversière. D'ordinaire, la jeune femme jouait de la batterie mais autant s'occuper de ses autres instrument de temps en temps.

« Autrement dit, c'est lui foutre une pression monstre à notre petite compositrice. D'autant plus que si nous échouons, Shizuru serait très en colère et pourrais arrêter de nous sponsoriser. La longévité de notre quatuor repose sur toi, petit pain d'avoine. » conclut Seilin qui accordait et astiquait son violon elle aussi. La pauvre Kaede se releva brusquement de son lit et sortie en trombe de la chambre presque les larmes au yeux.

« Kikitoooooooooooooo ! »

La porte claquer, la blonde soupira et regarda sa compagne.

« T'avais vraiment besoin de lui dire ça.? Tu sais très bien qu'une fois sous pression, Kaede est pire que le plus gros des boulets sur terre. »

Seilin se contenta de tirer la langue en souriant ce qui laissa Setsuna sans réaction.

« Sans cœur, Shizuru ne ferais jamais ça »

« Bien évidemment, mais ça notre petite brune devrait le savoir »

« Dans l'état de stresse où elle est, même la plus évidente des choses ne lui viendrais pas à l'esprit » grommela la blonde.

Une sonnerie surpris nos deux musiciennes. La flûtiste et batteuse du groupe s'approcha de l'ordinateur portable de sa cadette et sourit.

« Quand on parle du loup ... »

« … on en voit la queue. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La blonde examina l'écran. « Un mail » répondit-elle simplement. En effet, il s'agissait bien d'un mail que Shizuru venait d'envoyer pour s'informer de l'avancer de sa chanson. Les deux musiciennes soupirèrent en même temps.

« Si elle savait »

« Elle prendrait mal le manque de réponses à ton avis ? »

Setsuna fit mine de réfléchir quelques instant, puis fini par répondre que non si Kaede faisait du bon travail ce qui ne rassurait pas vraiment Seilin vu la situation.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Appuyer contre l'arbre où elle avait l'habitude d'être quand elle parlait avec Sakomizu, Natsuki jeta un rapide coup d'œil au jardin qu'il entretenait autrefois. Sa beauté d'antan semblait s'être fanée, tout comme le reste et rien ne pourrait lui rendre vie si personne ne prenait l'initiative de s'en occuper.

Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur les lèvres de la rebelle qui se souvenait des paroles de son indicateur. Elle se revoyait, là, appuyer contre ce même arbre, et ce bon vieux Sakomizu, agenouiller, prenant soin de son jardin et de ses fleurs.

_« Qui vas entretenir ce jardin si tu n'est plus là ? »_

_« Si jamais je venais à quitter ce lycée, je compte sur toi pour me remplacer »_

_La jeune motarde se mit à rire et croisa les bras._

_« Moi ?! Tu n'est pas sérieux ! »_

_Elle partie sans dire un mot de plus, Sakomizu se contenta de sourire et poursuivit : « Oui, toi Natsuki »_

« Tu était vraiment sérieux, ne ... »

Regardant longuement l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, Natsuki réfléchissait à la manière de procéder cette fois-ci. A force de jouer à cache-cache avec Shizuru et à gagner, elle avait peur que celle-ci finisse par abandonner l'idée que son amant poétique puisse être elle. Comment pourrait-elle prouver ses dires si Kanzaki se plaisait à se faire passer pour elle, pire encore, si quelqu'un d'autre se fasse passer pour elle. Ne sachant que faire, la jeune fille finit par soupirer et regarda une nouvelle fois le jardin. Oui, si personne ne s'en occupait, jamais les choses ne changerait. C'était la même chose pour elle et Shizuru, si aucunes des deux ne prenaient d'initiatives, rien ne changerait. Rangeant l'enveloppe dans sa poche, la rebelle se retroussa les manches et partie en direction de la remise ou son ancien professeur de mathématique rangeait ses outils de jardinage.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Dans le bureau du conseil des étudiants, Reito et la présidente sirotaient tout deux une bonne tasse de thé vert. Eh oui, quand on est théinomane, on l'est jusqu'au bout des sachets de thé ! Leur devise, boire à toutes heures de la journée et sans modération, le consommer !

« Ta source d'information se révèle être sûr, Reito-san »

Le brun sourit malicieusement en posant sa tasse.

« Vu la réaction éclair de Kuga-san, je n'en doute plus un seul instant. Amadouer notre jeune reporter en la conduisant sur de fausses pistes se révéla être très utile également. Pauvre Kuga-san, notre piège était mesquin. Il faudrait penser à nous en excuser en temps utile, Shizuru-san. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si mes soupçons sont exacte, je serais me faire pardonner comme il se doit »

« Oh … Devrais-je penser à remercier Yuuki-san pour son aide ? »

« Ara, je pense que ce serais la moindre des choses. Pourquoi ne pas lever les sanctions qui lui incombe ? »

« L'amour vous met de si bonne humeur, Kaichou-sama »

« Ma bonne humeur à des limites, Kanzaki-san. D'ailleurs, Hallard-san fut mise au courant de ces fameuse lettre parce qu'un élève un peu trop bavard n'as pas su tenir sa langue. N'est-ce pas, Kanzaki Reito-san »

La voix et le regard de la présidente firent frissonner le brun qui savait déjà ce qui l'attendait.

« U-Un peu de thé ? »

* * *

Voila, cest tout pour ce chapitre, la suite arrivera sous peu je vous le promet. Un nouveau poeme aussi mais je ne pouvais pas l'introduire tout de suite =p Pour ce qui est des 4 nouveaux personnage, ce n'est autre que le Triobidon xD Que vous pouver voir dans plusieurs fic que ce soit dans les miennes où celle de mon senpai. De plus amples information sur le rôle qu'ils jouent dans cette fanfic vous seront transmises dans le chapitre à venir. ^^

Ja, matta ne !


	5. La fin approche

**/!\ ShizNat /!\**

**L'art de toucher un cœur sans gestes**

~ Chapitre 5 ~

Comme à son habitude, la belle et gracieuse Présidente du Conseil des Élèves adulée de tous se tenait face à son publique. En raison des travaux de rénovation de l'établissement enfin achevés et en l'honneur de la fondatrice, toute l'île de Fuuka allait être en fête. Le domaine allait accueillir des visiteurs de toute la région et d'ailleurs : familles, amis, tous étaient conviés pour l'occasion. De ce fait, Shizuru était la mieux placée pour annoncer officiellement l'ouverture des préparatifs.

« Comme vous le savez tous, ce soir aura lieu la fête en l'honneur de la fondatrice Mashiro qui nous à quitté. C'est aussi l'occasion de remercier l'entreprise Suzushiro pour la rapidité avec laquelle l'établissement a été rénové. »

Aimable à n'en plus permettre, la belle Shizuru sourit en direction de la tornade blonde, Haruka, qui s'empressa de faire comprendre que cela n'était rien et tout à fait normal pour le bon maintient de la sécurité et de l'ordre. Elle y tenait et prenait son rôle au sein du comité exécutif très à cœur comme toujours. D'ailleurs, celle-ci en profita et vola la vedette quelques instant.

« L'esprit de fête vous tourne peut-être la tête mais n'oubliez pas que même durant la cérémonie, le comité seras plus qu'a cheval sur la discipline et l'ordre alors pas de faux pas. Je me suis faite comprendre ?! »

La furie blonde n'avait aucune limite, beuglant comme à son habitude et refroidissant l'ardeur naissante dans la salle. Shizuru elle-même se retenait bien de se boucher les oreilles de douleur au son strident mais sa bonne éducation ne le permettait nullement. La brune remercia donc son amie pour l'intervention et continua malgré tout.

« Je sais que nous nous y prenons un peu tard mais il était impératif de débarrasser et nettoyer le terrain avant de s'y aventurer. Mais à présent que tout est prêt pour nous, j'attends de vous une aide mutuelle et sans dérapage. Nous devons faire vite car le temps nous est compté. Professeurs et élèves travaillerons de concert pour que tout soit prêt le moment venu. »

Reito se présenta aux côtés du Kaichô et continua la tirade de cette dernière.

« Shizuru-san et moi-même allons superviser l'avancé des stands et sachant que nous avons invités des marchands de la région à nous rejoindre. Le conseil et le comité passera donc inspecter chaque stand avant de donner son feu vert. Sachant que cela prendra énormément de temps, je prierais les admiratrices de notre Kaichou de ne pas trop la retenir car nous avons beaucoup à faire. »

Le beau brun offrit son plus beau sourire à l'assemblé et regarda la présidente, l'air malicieux. Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de rire silencieusement ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu malgré tout. La belle Shizuru ne riait que rarement, elle souriait certes, mais jamais elle n'avait ris de bon cœur devant quelqu'un et encore moins devant une assemblée. Devant personne, sauf Natsuki. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?

Aillant repris la maîtrise de sa personne, la brune continua.

« Nous savons que cela représente des heures de travail pour tout le monde c'est pourquoi .. »

Lançant un regard sur le brun, celui-ci termina l'explication de la Présidente.

« Votre Kaichô vous réserve une surprise que beaucoup d'entre vous apprécierons sûrement. En effet, nous avons eu vent qu'un certain groupe très populaire en ce moment séjournait depuis quelques jours déjà dans la région. »

La curiosité semblait avoir pris d'assaut la salle. Les débats sur l'identité de ce fameux groupe commencèrent ici et là. Les messes basses allaient bon train d'un rang à l'autre et bientôt, l'agitation et l'excitation étaient palpable. Soudain, Haruka se leva d'un bon, ce qui surpris tout le monde.

« Attendez une seconde ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas parler .. d' « eux » ?! »

Shizuru sembla déconcertée un instant et finis par sourire.

« Si, je parle bien d' « eux ». Il y a un problème Suzushiro-san ? »

La blonde avait arrêter le groupe un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, pendant qu'il s'agissait d'intrus. Bien évidemment, Kaede, Setsuna et Seilin avait fait un retour immédiat dans le bureau de Shizuru qui semblait bien surprise de les revoir alors qu'elles venaient de se quitter. Akito s'était fait la belle avec sa discrétion et présence presque transparente. Ce qui a été un atout pour le coup, il faut l'avouer.

Shizuru se retenus de rire en repensant à la tête que faisait sa jeune cousine Kaede face à la furie blonde. Celle-ci était littéralement figée au fond de son siège, personne pour lui venir en aide. Sans oublier l'éternelle impatience de Setsuna qui défiait largement celle de la blonde et le calme inhumain de Seilin.

« Je te prierais de bien vouloir ne plus effrayer nos invités la prochaine fois, Suzushiro-san. »

La tornade blonde croisa les bras et détourna la tête, contrariée.

« Leur simple présence est une nuisance pour l'ordre. Un seul d'entre eux à suffit pour déclencher un mouvement de foule incontrôlable et à la pire heure qui soit : l'inter-classe ! »

Shizuru ne pouvait le nier, le timing n'était pas idéal mais cette visite surprise tombait plus que bien étant donné la situation.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, nous vous laissons l'effet de surprise et vous remercions pour votre attention. Nous vous souhaitons à tous bon courage, l'après-midi s'annonce épuisante mais je compte sur vous ne l'oubliez pas. »

La foule se dispersa rapidement pour entreprendre une course contre la montre. Tous pressaient le pas et attendaient avec impatience l'inspection tant attendus des deux coqueluches de l'établissement. Tandis ce que les un préparaient les stands à l'extérieur, les autres montaient avec précautions l'imposante scène. Un à un, les stands se dressaient dans les allées. Comme attendus, Shizuru et Reito passaient d'étals en étals et tandis ce que les heures passaient, les marchants se joignaient aux lycéens.

Dans son coin, Natsuki guettait le moindre mouvement suspect autour d'elle, tout en gribouillant. Mai arriva derrière la jeune fille.

« Mou Natsuki ! Comme si l'endroit était idéal pour faire une chose pareil ! Range tout ça avant que quelqu'un te voit. »

« Juste quelques minutes, j'ai presque terminer ! Encore une ligne »

L'amie Tokiha soupira, Natsuki était imprudente mais cela devait alimenter son adrénaline pour composer se disait-elle.

« Voilà j'ai terminer ! »

« Dépêche toi, on à un stand à faire inspecter ! Et en parlant du loup .. »

Intriguée par le boucan soudain, la rebelle senti son cœur battre à toute allure à l'approche de la belle présidente kyotoïte. La peur au ventre de se faire prendre, la jeune fille s'activa à tout ranger mais en renversa de l'encre sur sa jupe et son polo dans la hâte. Mai se tapa le front devant la maladresse de son amie.

« Ah c'est malin ! » lui souffla t-elle tout bas. Mais la rebelle lui lança un regard plein de pitié que la pauvre Mai ne pouvait pas ignorer.

« Okay, prends ça et dépêche toi d'écrire le nom du stand sur ce grand écriteau là ! »

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, la pauvre Natsuki se retrouva avec un pinceau dans la main et un bol d'encre dans l'autre.

« Active toi, vite ! »

« Ok pas la peine de crier ! »

De sa plus belle plume, la rebelle s'appliqua à écrire soigneusement les mots « Cuisine traditionnelle de Mai Tokiha » sur l'écriteau blanc. Shizuru s'approcha du stand et ne loupa pas un seul morceau du spectacle, Natsuki semblait prendre ce travail très au sérieux.

« Ara, ara ! Ma petite Natsuki est si appliquée, je me demande bien où elle à pu apprendre à écrire aussi bien .. »

Visiblement contrariée par les sous entendus de la brune, l'intéressée leva la tête vers son amie et se retrouva bien vite plonger dans les yeux envoûtant de cette dernière.

« Oi, qui à dis que je n'avais pas une belle écriture ?! Si je ne m'applique pas, Mai vas m'en vouloir ! »

La belle brune se contenta de sourire de façon innocente, partant déjà en inspection. Tout semblait en ordre, donnant son accord, la présidente s'attela à sa prochaine visite. Natsuki soupira fortement, soulagée par l'esprit vif de son amie Mai.

« Merci, tu viens de me sauver d'un tas de question »

« Ta maladresse vas finir par te coûter cher tu sais ? Mais prends garde Natsuki, à trop vouloir te cacher, Shizuru-san finira par se faire une raison et trouvera un prétendant à l'identité mystère. »

La rebelle ne dis rien, se contentant de regarder sa belle présidente de loin. Peut être qu'il serait tans de mettre fin au jeu.


	6. Note de l'auteur N2

Bonjour à tous,

Pour répondre aux commentaires qui affluent sur les fics et en mp je répondrais la chose suivante : NON je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! Pas de panique mdr

J'avais déjà informé sur ma dernière fic que certains problèmes familiaux ne me laissent pas le loisir d'écrire autant que je le voudrais et j'ai honte de l'avouer, mais oui mon moral influence beaucoup mon inspiration. Je ne vous cache pas que cela me désole moi-même mais que voulez-vous, je suis comme ça. J'écris par petit bout quand je le peux et je le fait sur 3 ou 4 fics en même temps. Vous comprendrez donc que le débit est très lent par rapport à ce que je m'étais promis de faire mais les aléas de la vie, on ne peux les planifier vous en conviendrez.

Une de mes tantes est décédé suite à un avc cette semaine, alors pour l'instant j'ai plus envie de m'abrutir à coup de jeux videos que de me pencher sur une de mes fics. Je dois déménager d'ici juillet/août, donc je n'aurais pas beaucoup l'occasion d'aller sur mon ordinateur avec tout les cartons qui m'attendent.

Voila, j'espère que vous comprendrez mon embarras et que vous serez patient malgré tout.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Amicalement,

DevilK.


End file.
